


Family Portraits

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Inspired by Fanfiction, Multi, can be seen as gen if you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> 2500x3000 @300dpi<br/><b>Stock used:</b> <a href="http://www.blazegrills.com/wp-content/uploads/IMG_0296.jpg">fridge</a>, <a href="http://hdwallpapers.cat/blue_lily_explosion_splash_paint_abstract_hd-wallpaper-1719023/">splash</a>, <a href="http://img13.deviantart.net/a2c9/i/2012/184/4/3/paint_border_by_cesstrelle-d55t2sx.png">frame</a>, <a href="https://barontweedsmuir.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/sml-fridge-mags-w-drop-01.png">magnets</a></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<b>A/N:</b> This is one of the two ideas I had. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna do the other series of photos as well, but this one demanded to be first. I consider this art for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://china-shop.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://china-shop.livejournal.com/"><b>china_shop</b></a></span>'s wonderful Waltz 'verse with Peter, Elizabeth, Neal and Mikey (aka little Neal) decorating their fridge with pics from the vacay they just came back from :P</p>
</div><br/><div>
  <p>This fills the <i><b>found families</b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt Bingo card</a> \o/ cuz Neal has definitely found his place in the world :P</p>
</div><a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a><div></div>
    </blockquote>





	Family Portraits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 2500x3000 @300dpi  
>  **Stock used:** [fridge](http://www.blazegrills.com/wp-content/uploads/IMG_0296.jpg), [splash](http://hdwallpapers.cat/blue_lily_explosion_splash_paint_abstract_hd-wallpaper-1719023/), [frame](http://img13.deviantart.net/a2c9/i/2012/184/4/3/paint_border_by_cesstrelle-d55t2sx.png), [magnets](https://barontweedsmuir.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/sml-fridge-mags-w-drop-01.png)
> 
>   
>  **A/N:** This is one of the two ideas I had. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna do the other series of photos as well, but this one demanded to be first. I consider this art for [](http://china-shop.livejournal.com/profile)[**china_shop**](http://china-shop.livejournal.com/) 's wonderful Waltz 'verse with Peter, Elizabeth, Neal and Mikey (aka little Neal) decorating their fridge with pics from the vacay they just came back from :P
> 
>   
> 
> 
> This fills the _**found families**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/ cuz Neal has definitely found his place in the world :P

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/revdjzhtqfs52af/familyportraits.png?dl=0)  
I'm posting this pic in very HQ so that individual pics are better visible :)  



End file.
